The Correct use of Trigger Warnings 101
by Jaaawsh
Summary: A member of the study group dies and a friend can't cope.


(From imagineyourotp, a tumblr blog)  
"Imagine your person A of your OTP being partly responsible for the death of person B. The guilt and sadness rips at person As heart, spiraling them into a deep depression. Meanwhile, person B's ghost is standing close to A, whispering forgiveness and consolidations. But person A can't hear them.

* * *

The group sat down at their usual seats at the study desk. What was left of the study, that is. Shirley was wearing prayer beads around her neck. They were all wearing darkened clothes to pay their respects, except Annie. She wore her purple top, trying to hide how much everything had changed her. She was afraid of reality now. Two seats were empty and the room was filled with silence, an uncomfortabe contrast to the rooms usual buzz of laughter and witty banter.  
"Guys, we have to do something to help. I can't stand the group being like this" announced Britta.  
"and what do you propose we do?" replied Jeff, "We can't force him to solve his depression."  
"We can help, at least."  
"Britta's right, the boy's gotta remember we love him" as Jeff and Britta both smiled at Shirley's remark. Annie hadn't said a word, or even looked up at anyone else. Now she began to sob.  
"How could he... forget?"  
"Oh honey" Shirley said in the most soothing, motherly voice she could currently manage. "He'll be alright. We'll all be alright. We can get through this."  
Pierce then asked "It can't be this bad, can it?" to which Britta replied, outraged at his ignorance.  
"It certainly is. I don't know if he's left the room since the accident, not to see us at least. Who knows if he's considering... the unspeakable"  
"I can't handle this, I'm going to see him right now." Annie grabbed her bag and walked out the study room.  
"Should we go after her?" asked Pierce.  
"Should we go with her to help?" asked Shirley. No one moved.  
"Guys" Britta began, her voice trembling, "We have no idea what to do, and this is the most serious thing that's ever happened to us all." When she finished, the silence was there again, the room firmly in it's grip until Jeff managed to muster a few words.  
"Agreed, we can't do anything just yet, but we do have to make sure the group doesn't collapse." Everyone gives a small nod in agreement.

Annie knocked on the door. She waited a moment, straining to hear what was going on inside. There was the sound of gunshot. Panicking, she barged inside. The room was dark, the blinds shutting out the midday sun. The sound of gunfire had come from Abed's TV. She walked in and sat herself on the couch next to Abed."What are you watching?"  
"Mr. and Mrs. Smith, that movie about the spies who are married and then eventually realise they're both spies for opposing factions." he replied, not even turning to face his second best friend.  
"Have you left the dorm?"  
"I went outside today, I really think I'm making progress, so you don't have to worry about me"  
"Are you sure?" she asked and held his hand in hers. Abed made no move, except making a gesture with the other hand, pointing to something near their feet. Annie reached down to grab it, then realised it was almost impossible to hold without it falling apart. It was a huge stack of DVDs.  
"The local video store told me I had a limit of 25 DVDs per week. At first I didn't like it, but then I realised if I watch the special features, that'll be 3 hours, times 25 is 75. There's 168 hours in a week, so if I get mainly weeklies to save money, I'll have to go to 2 video stores a week, because there's the time I need to sleep, and the time I need to get to each video store. So I think I'll be fine for now. As long as you don't interrupt, you'll throw off my calculations." The screen flickered in front of his face, the events of the movie unravelling before him. Annie had no clue what to do, so she watched with him for a while.  
"Will you be uncomfortable I rest my head on your shoulder?" she asked. He didn't respond, so she did anyway, cuddling up to him. She watched the movie with him, wondering what to do about him, what to do about Troy's death. The group would never be the same.


End file.
